


Setter Hand

by RikaMiyake



Series: Oikawa Tooru and Hinata Shouyou love escapades [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Implied Sexual Content, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaMiyake/pseuds/RikaMiyake
Summary: Hinata thinks she is fine with her vanilla sex life and Oikawa doesn't need to know her secret fetish.orDiscovering kink with your husband. What can go wrong?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Oikawa Tooru and Hinata Shouyou love escapades [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727992
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Setter Hand

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you so much, Tak and Patricia <3 for beta reading this, love you guys so much. And anyway the next chapter probably going to be explicit.. so..  
> Oh, and yeah, the italic paragraph is a flashback.  
> I accept any kind of constructive criticism. Feel free to hit my [twitter](https://twitter.com/rikamiyakeao3)  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!

Yachi said something intriguing at their second year, on the midnight late talk in the summer camp the second year, Hinata had a kink. And she doesn’t even realize about it. Quirofilia or a hand and finger kink.

“Eh? Really?” Hinata whispered lowly, afraid to wake up the other resident of the room.

“Hee... You don’t realize about it..?” Yachi asked as she turns her body to lay on her front, “you always subconsciously admire someone's hands or finger, I thought you already know.”

Hinata's eyes were wide as she flushed a bright red, “I never realized about it! Why don’t you tell me sooner, so I didn't embarrass myself!”

Yachi laughed, “yes, Hinata. But calm down, okay? I bet everyone got their own-" at this Yachi hands gestured to quote the word "weird kink.”

Hinata puffed her cheek, “even Shimizu?”

Yachi's face reddened, probably thinking about the possibility, “maybe even Shimizu-senpai.” Yachi agreed.

“Alright, let just go to sleep,” Hinata huffed, a tiny pout pulling her lips together as she tugs the blanket up until her chin, "we can talk about this later, I want to sleep.”

“Yeah, it makes us thinking something weird,” Yachi talked in a hushed voice that made Hinata cheek warming to soft pink and tries to throw her pillow to Yachi. It's failed as Yachi effortlessly caught it and stuck her tongue out to taunt Hinata.

Since Yachi and Hinata were the only girls left in the club after Kiyoko graduated, they started to become more closer. Yachi became braver to said something on her own rather than the times when they were first years students. Maybe it was because of Kuroo's influence on Yachi, it's a not-so-secret secret about the ex-captain of Nekoma's crush towards Yachi.

Ugh, Hinata started to remember what Yachi said to her before.

Hands..., which one who had beautiful hands that caught her interests?

* * *

_ Oikawa's hand was large, much larger than Hinata's tiny one, and his fingers curled around it with ease. It was warm and a bit sweaty as they just finished the game and currently shaking hands. The grip was strong, sending a shiver running down Hinata's spine at the strength of the slightly callused, big hand. Unhelpfully, her mind brought back to her and Yachi's late-night conversation. Oikawa Tooru making beeline greeting her setter, Kageyama Tobio, and Hinata can still remember how both of their hands linger and Oikawa whispered 'good game' to her ear. As if he is not disappointed with his previous high school team defeat. _

* * *

“Shoyou? You already awake?” Oikawa murmured as he rubs his eyes blearily and went to search for Hinata who is busy brushing her teeth.

“Mhm, I want to go running first,” Hinata answered, she let Oikawa closer as he started to kiss from her cheek, breathing kisses along her shoulder, climbing up her neck, Hinata breath caught in her throat as Oikawa kissed her soft skin, arching her head back to give the brunette more access, “do you want to come with me?”

“Tempting, how about after that we go grocery shopping?” Oikawa asked, his voice a bit muffled as he still insistently trying to add more red marks on Hinata’s neck. He dragged his teeth and tongue down his skin, sucking and biting, making sure to leave marks.

"Tooru, if you keep doing that, then I'm not going to finish brushing my teeth any soon," Hinata protested.

“That’s good,” Oikawa voice deepens as Hinata can see from the mirror the brunette sporting a teasing smirk, “how about we spend this morning here? We can do grocery shopping the other day. It is one kind of sport too.”

Hinata sighed when Oikawa started slowly to reach for her breast, Hinata grunted when she feel calloused palms, immediately settled on her breasts, massaging them slowly and steadily. Before she stops his action by pushed him playfully in the chest and Oikawa laughed, carefree, “I’m still tired. I don’t want to.” And it is true, she was sore. Her arms, shoulders, thighs, and calves stinging in pain as she turned to put down her toothbrush, but it was a pleasant kind of pain.

“Do you want me to massage you?” Oikawa tried once more, his hands slowly going down and cupping her ass slowly and massage it once and twice. Then he slides his rough palms up Hinata's waist, drawing shiver and gasps, lighting a trail of goosebumps with every touch.

The orange-haired girl pouted, “noo…go away, Tooru. Your breath stink,” she goes out from the toilet, not once looking back at Oikawa who is trying to send his best puppy eyes. It seems like Hinata still angry at him because well, it is Oikawa's fault, as last night he spends it worshiping every part of Hinata's body and doesn’t leave a single inch of skin un-kissed. The bonus is the soreness of course. 

“Ahh! Shouyou! My breath smells fine! It’s amazing! It’s fresh!” Oikawa pleaded from the bathroom falls to dead ears as Hinata only huffed as she starts to change her clothes to her black sports bra and knee-length sport legging.

Hinata remembered when a week ago, she wears Oikawa's white shirt as she is lazy to take her clothes and beside it is laying around and comfy. She is in the kitchen when she gets attacked and got pinned on the wall that the morning is full of her moaning and her voice effectively hoarse after two rounds because Oikawa is selfish like that. She can still recall how Oikawa with his low tenor voice whispering filthy words that only she was allowed to hear. It was that voice that melted her into puddle within those talented, sculpted hands. 

_ She grabbed the man's face and slammed her lips on the taller man's. Oikawa groaned in the kiss, backing them up into a wall behind them. She lost herself in the caresses and bites of Oikawa, closing her eyes in bliss. It was hazy, how they ended up fucking against the wall. Hinata could only remember the intensity, the erotic sensation, and the brutal way Oikawa took him. Yet, even if it was rather brutal and rough, he was gentle and took care to avoid Hinata to hit her head in the wall. _

_ His lips never left Hinata's and his hands grasped her possessively, affectionately. _

_ Hinata's legs trembled around Oikawa's waist as they both came, panting in each other's face. _

The food burned. The pan? Almost got an addition of a hole in the middle of it.

To think they almost die caused by sex? Crazy.

* * *

“Shouyou, you still mad because of your broken pan?” Oikawa whined, Hinata deliberately not answer as she chooses to push the grocery trolley. 

“Do you want brown sugar or white sugar?” Hinata asked as she glances up toward the sugar shelf.

“Don't ignore me, Shou-chan!” Oikawa pouted, “just buy both of them, you like to use brown sugar too when you are cooking.”

Hinata shrugged, then eyed the sugar rack that placed on top of Hinata head, “can you please bring that down for me?” Who is the person who put the sugar on top of there? What if the one who wants to buy the sugar is a short person and can't buy the sugar because they can't reach it? Hinata grumbled.

“Okay, my-Shouyou, what can you do without me, huh?” Oikawa cooed as he reaches out his hands to take the sugar with the brand that they usually buy, Hinata rolled his eyes in an exasperated manner.

Hinata accidentally stared how Oikawa hand reaching up to take the sugar. His hands stretch out and bless him because Oikawa decides to use a black short sleeve t-shirt for their Jogging session. What’s up with a man who wears a black t-shirt that automatically seems 100 times more attractive?

And his hands...

Hinata almost drooled in the middle of the supermarket when he saw Oikawa’s hand. She sometimes forgets that her husband has a nice hand, a pianist beautiful hands kind, Oikawa's fingers would unravel and wreck her time after time with patience and tenderness. Hinata swallowed hard, as she remembers how Oikawa enjoys being knuckled deep inside her: twisting and stretching her in preparation and just watching her squirm and beg for something bigger to fill inside her.

Hinata can remember when they first started dating, how she was a bit obsessed with Oikawa's long, slender fingers. Maybe until now, she still is. Holding hands felts so good and safe and Hinata likes to trace his hand as they cuddled on the couch and watched movies. When they have sex for the first time, Oikawa laid her down on the bed and whispered reassurances to her as he coaxed Hinata's leg to open. She knew she was, literally and figuratively, falling in love all over again and in good hands.

Okay, Hinata needs to stop his imagination.

"Hello? Earth to Shou-chan?” Oikawa waves his hand in front of Hinata’s face, not helping as Hinata's eyes zeroed into his hands.

“Um!” Crimson blooms across Hinata's cheeks like wildfire as she hurriedly grabs Oikawa's hands, so her focus is not about his hands again. But it is a wrong decision as Hinata can feel Oikawa smoothed his thumb over her knuckles and squeeze her hands once in a while.

God, please help Shouyou...

“Let’s go to the other place? What is on our list?” Hinata blushed a little bit, and the red tint to her cheek was honestly, really fucking cute to Oikawa, which still makes Oikawa's heart fluttered to this day. Affection zips through him like lightning on a chase.

“Let’s go buy a milk bread,” Oikawa gently tugged her hands, noticing the blush crawled further up her face. Hinata nodded as she follows Oikawa's lead.

“We also running out of eggs, aren't we?” Hinata questioned when they are near to the egg rack.

“Hm? It’s your alibi to buy a bunch of eggs,” Oikawa joked as Hinata replied with sticking out her tongue childishly.

“But, it is tasty! You also like it when I make you French toast, you need to use an egg,” Hinata argued.

Oikawa laughed, a tiny kiss was pressed to the side of his head, Hinata giggled and a smile forming on Oikawa's face.

“Let’s make it together, okay?” Oikawa begged. Hinata snorted, not touched anymore.

“Yes..” Hinata grumbled as her face morphing into a mix of exasperation and pouting which looked endearing on her, as Oikawa pulls her hand gently to the next shelf and squeeze her hands lightly.

But nobody alerted Hinata when Oikawa suddenly pull Hinata to his body and whisper low and deep, “oh, So Shou-chan has a hand fetish?”

Hinata had to fight down the blush creeping up her neck as she stuttered a word, meanwhile, Oikawa stares down his wife with a playful smirk quirked on his lips and winks his eyes just to tease her further as if he doesn’t say anything scandalous in the middle of the supermarket.

“Let see after we go back home,” Oikawa said seductively sending tremor to her body as he rubs Hinata’s lip slowly and letting his fingers linger against her lips for a minute longer than was acceptable, before walking ahead.

How can Hinata Shouyou survive with Oikawa if that man always successfully makes her legs turn to jelly with only a couple of words!


End file.
